No more
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Lentement elle reposa cette petite lame à côté de sa baignoire. Qui pouvait bien avoir l'envie de la voir maintenant ? Après ça... Après Grey et ce qu'il avait fait ! Elle était seule, sale et déchirée... Restait-il quelque part un petit rayon de glace pour réchauffer son coeur ? Concours


Elle inspira longuement avant de tendre la main sur ses ciseaux. Elle tremblait. Bon sang, qu'allait-elle faire ? Une larme roula douloureusement sur ses joues creusées. Elle n'était plus assez forte, et elle en avait assez de se battre.

Oh non, ce n'était seulement une histoire de cœur. Ca avait été plus que ça.

Elle coupa l'eau du bain avant de se plonger dedans. C'était très agréable, tout le monde savait que l'eau était son élément. Juvia mouilla rapidement ses cheveux, elle aimait particulièrement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait après.

On sonna.

La jeune femme posa lentement les ciseaux derrière son tas de serviette et s'enroula dans une avant de parcourir son petit appartement. Franchement, qui pouvait bien venir à ce moment là ? Elle avait bien prit soin d'envoyer bouler toutes les personnes de la guilde pourtant. Alors qui ?

Elle regarda par le judas et sourit. Elle laissa la personne entrer chez elle après avoir ouvert la porte. Après avoir fermé elle resta adossé à la porte, jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa présence la réconforterait à ce point la. Elle serra un peu plus sa serviette alors qu'il s'installa sur un tabouret près de l'entrée.

-C'est qui alors ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Lucy-san. Répondit-elle mécaniquement.

-Grey est un con. Oublie-le.

-Si c'était aussi simple, oui.

Il laissa tomber ses chaussures et se redressa.

-Juvia est contente de voir Léon ici. Chez elle.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu ne voulais voir personne de la guilde, mais moi, je sais que tu as besoin d'en parler. C'est comme ça.

-Merci.

-Juvia ne m'invite pas à rentrer ?

-Si ! Si, tout à fait Léon-san. Suis Juvia.

Il connaissait cet appartement par cœur, il y était déjà venu quelques fois auparavant, c'était toujours aussi chaud et accueillant. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il savait bien qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle allait très mal. Il voulait juste être présent, et il savait qu'elle n'avait besoin que de ça.

Il connaissait presque toute son histoire, il savait lui aussi, que ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire de cœur. Si il n'y avait eut que ça, ça n'aurait pas été si grave. Seulement, elle avait une histoire tellement difficile, et Grey avait été la goutte d'eau qui venait tout juste de faire déborder le vase. Léon s'installa sur un fauteuil alors que la mage d'eau s'excusa pour aller s'habiller.

Il resta seul un court instant, regardant le petit bordel qui commençait à s'installer lentement dans son appartement. Il entreprit même le rangement de quelques affaires et laissa couler lentement l'eau dans l'évier afin de faire la vaisselle.

Elle arriva quand il avait presque finit de ranger le salon. Elle avait doucement posé une main sur son épaule, elle était magnifique malgré ses joues creusées et son teint bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Juvia avait revêtu une jolie jupe plissée noire, elle avait probablement des bas, des bottes noire. Puis elle avait un haut jaune avec des dentelles noires dessus, et un chapeau style cow-boy qui lui allait à merveille.

-Où va-t-on aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant un sac en tissus dans son sac à main.

-Je pensais rester un peu ici, tu sais… Je ne sais pas arrêter la pluie.

Juvia lui sourit et prit sa main glacée. Ce contact là ne lui rappelait pas Grey, non il n'avait jamais été tactile. Sauf avec cette maudite Lucy. Elle se retint de pleurer et sourit un peu plus à Léon, elle l'entraîna dans l'entrée et lui dit de remettre ses chaussures, elle voulait refaire sa garde robe.

Alors ils étaient sortis, toute la journée. Rien qu'à deux. Certains avaient dévisagés la mage d'eau. « Tu as vu, elle ne perd pas son temps ! », « C'est qui ce mec avec qui elle est ? Moi je le trouve bien plus craquant que l'autre tout de même. » ou encore « Elle se permet tout celle-ci, non mais elle va dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre à la moindre déception. »

Elle s'en fichait bien de ça, c'était lui le salaud dans l'histoire, lui briser le cœur et malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais caché ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais su répondre. Un simple non aurait été probablement moins douloureux.

Mais il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et ses pauvres pulsions masculines. Il pouvait bien lui briser le cœur des centaines de fois, jamais il n'en aurait rien à faire. Léon, lui, il était là. Même s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter la pluie, il pouvait arrêter ses pleurs, n'était-ce pas là le plus important de toute façon ?

-Hé arrête de pleurer Juvia, chuchota doucement Léon en posant ses mains sur ses épaules nues.

Il pleuvait, ils étaient mouillés jusqu'aux os, mais ils s'en fichaient. Puis elle avait séché ses larmes, hoqueté et regardé Léon droit dans les yeux.

-Juvia invite Léon à rester dormir chez elle ce soir. Juvia… en a besoin.

Il avait accepté après avoir longuement négocié le contrat. Il dormirait sur le canapé, et uniquement sur le canapé. Oh elle avait accepté sans rechigner, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était contente de ne pas se savoir seule. Même Erza et Cana-san n'étaient pas venues la voir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait besoin, c'était juste qu'elle était censée faire partie de cette même famille.

Elle soupira en poussant la porte d'entrée. Elle avait une folle envie de sushis ce soir, alors elle en avait commandé au restaurant, de même que Léon. La soirée c'était bien déroulée, sans encombres. Ils étaient restés à deux, dans le canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre devant la cheminée à regarder un film nul comme tout à la télévision. Puis ils avaient ris, beaucoup.

Et elle avait finit par s'endormir, il savait que ses nuits étaient agitées, seulement là, elle semblait se reposer. Elle était blottie contre lui, et il avait cette furieuse envie de s'endormir lui aussi.

Mais elle avait bougé, l'avait effleuré. _Là._ Puis elle s'était collée contre lui et avait posé une main sur son torse, sous son tee-shirt, puis étrangement sa température s'était mise à grimper.

Non, jamais il ne savait qu'à cet instant là elle était réveillée. Il ne savait pas qu'elle entendait son cœur battre jusqu'à ses oreilles, tant il battait fort. Il l'avait entourée de ses bras puissants. Et jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte qu'elle était encore mieux là qu'ailleurs.

Elle se sentait protégée et aimée, c'était une sensation inexplicable. Elle l'avait laissé faire lorsqu'il avait commencé à passer une main sous son débardeur, sur son ventre, la picotant légèrement par le froid. Remontant maladroitement avant de poser une main froide sur son soutient gorge blanc, puis sous.

Juvia n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle se demandait à la fois pourquoi elle ne faisait rien, et pourquoi il n'allait pas plus vite. Que faisait-elle maintenant ? Elle se pinça la lèvre, sentant ses jambes puissantes entourer l'une des siennes, les allongeant sur le canapé.

Là, il avait doucement commencé à baisser sa jupe. Non mais ?! Que faisait-il à cet instant précis ? Il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas de notion et ne réfléchissait pas réellement. Peut-être ça devait se passer comme ça, peut-être que c'était normal à ce moment là de leur relation.

Un léger gémissement l'incita à continuer à la caresser tendrement, son dos, ses cuisses et _là, _il joua un instant, insérant son doigt et l'enlevant, faisant des va-et-vient. Son pouce jouait rapidement avec son clitoris, la faisant geindre davantage.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se plaça sur elle, dégageant ses vêtements, quand s'était-il déshabillé ? Elle se cambra en sentant son érection contre son entrée. Elle avait cessé de respirer, là.

Toute la tension accumulée en ces longues minutes était redescendue d'un coup lorsqu'il avait cessé de la caresser. Juvia aurait voulu mettre ses mains sur les épaules de Léon, l'inciter de continuer, quitte à se brûler, se consumer et se détruire de l'intérieur.

Elle aurait voulu se détruire, pourvu que ce soit avec lui, elle en avait eut envie, et lui aussi.

Il se redressa rapidement et resta assit sur le canapé un instant avant de sentir une petite main sur son épaule.

-Léon. Souffla-t-elle.

-Laisse tomber, tu veux ? C'était une pulsion, rien d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres froides sur sa nuque. Juvia… Juvia en a envie, elle aussi.

-Je pense que c'est un peu prématuré, non ? Demanda-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Il se retourna vers elle et ils s'allongèrent de nouveau, cette fois-ci, ils remontèrent une petite couverture sur eux pour ne pas attraper froid. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant, puis elle se mit à rire comme avant, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir, à Léon.

Ils passèrent un long instant à se regarder sans rien se dire, leur seule présence était suffisante. Elle pressa son corps frêle contre celui de Léon, elle voulu nicher son nez contre son torse mais une main venait de la retenir.

-Juvia. Souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle sourit et pressa ardemment ses lèvres contre celles de Léon. Le baiser était à la fois très tendre et brutal. C'était juste indescriptible. Ils avaient finis par tomber d'épuisement, dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Juvia le savait, que c'était lui qui la sauverait de toute, alors elle lui ferait confiance les yeux fermés, au prix de sa vie. Léon en valait la peine. C'était un genre d'attirance, mais au fond d'elle, peut-être n'avait-elle besoin que de ça.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le torse froid de Léon et sourit encore une fois. Oui, ça allait probablement aller mieux.


End file.
